emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3778 (29th June 2004)
Plot Shelley is a bag of nerves as the dinner party with Steph approaches. Alan tells her that Steph may react positively when she hears all about their plans to move to Spain. Shelley is not convinced. Steph is immediately suspicious when she sees the trouble they have gone to over dinner. When Alan finally spills the beans she tries to make Alan feel guilty by suggesting that she moved to Emmerdale to be with her family and now she finds her father abandoning her less than six months after Tricia’s death. Zoe is finding running a business single-handedly hard work and sets off to the shop to speak with Scott. She is barely inside the door when Viv sends her packing. Scott later decides to visit Home Farm and is upset to find Rachel with Zoe. When he does get to speak with Zoe alone she upsets him by telling him that having a relationship with him was always going to be difficult for her. Scott says that she could have tried harder and storms off, telling Zoe that he will not be working for her again. Louise and Diane agree that they have one barmaid too many but they can’t agree who to get rid of. Diane suggests that as Val was last in she should be first out, but when Louise refuses to accept this arrangement, Bob suggests a vote. Both landladies agree that a ballot is a fair way of settling the matter and decide that together with Bob and Marlon they will vote to decide who stays. As soon as their decision is announced to the staff, Chas and Val both starting sucking up to Marlon. Predictably Andy is soon on Cain’s back for shirking his share of the farm work and sloping of to the pub. Andy tells Cain if he wants to keep a roof over his head he will have start pulling his weight. Thinking he's got Andy wrapped around his little finger, Cain gets himself another pint in. Charity continues to wind Tom up. She agrees to do some overtime for him but turns down his offer of pizza and a bottle of wine. She tells Tom that she has to meet someone. When Tom asks whether she's seeing a girlfriend she tells her boss to mind his own business. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes